


Bad Things Happen Bingo, Prompt: Kidnapping

by Midlifecrisiskeith



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlifecrisiskeith/pseuds/Midlifecrisiskeith
Summary: Hunk is taken by Lotor, what transpires?





	Bad Things Happen Bingo, Prompt: Kidnapping

It was almost colder without their sunshine on the ship. Hunk had been taken by lotor and his crew a few week prior and the team had been searching for him non stop since. Shiro dedicated all of his waking hours to the search, and often putting off sleeping just to look. Keith spent every minute training, thinking if he was just a little stronger he could have saved him. Lance spent most of the time in his room, neglecting all self care and wallowing in sadness at the loss of his best friend. Pidge rarely slept anymore, all hours spent trying to devise new algorithms to sort through all the prisoners on Galra ships. They were falling apart without Hunk’s calming presence.

As for Hunk he was currently trapped in a cold metal cell aboard a Galra cruiser. He had been left there for who knows how long trapped as soon as he was taken and left alone since then. The only contact (he couldn’t really call it human if they were aliens right?) he had had since he arrived was with the sentries assigned to bring him food every day. The food was almost torture enough for him. If the paladins thought Coran’s cooking was bad they should try this; but that’s getting off topic. Hunk laid on the floor of the cell, mind racing to all kinds of reasons why he had been left alone for this length of time. “Maybe they’re just holding me for ransom, maybe they’re inventing a new way to torture me, maybe they have my friends captive as well and they’re torturing them.” These thoughts were running through his head as he waited for something to happen.

Another day passed before someone other than a sentry came to Hunk; this person was Lotor. He grabbed Hunk by the throat and slapped cuffs on his wrists, a glowing light connecting the two. He kept his mouth shut as Lotor dragged him down the halls of the cruiser and pushed him into a single room with a chair. He only started struggling once Lotor handed him off to the sentries and they forced him into the chair, strapping restraints around his arms and legs. He started shouting and whilst he was distracted, screaming curses at Lotor, a sentry came up behind him and jammed a needle in his neck. He instantly tensed as he felt the liquid enter his veins, burning his insides as his sight darkened and he was lost to the world.

When he woke there was a blue screen in front of him. His arms and legs still chained to the chair and his body drowsy from the drug. One look around the room found it to be empty but he couldn’t find the energy to move. ‘Somethings wrong’ he thought as the screen can to life with an image. He could see Shiro, strapped to a medical table, druids crowding around him. One stepped forward and lowered their hood. Hunk saw a shock of white hair and realised it was Haggar, Zarkons witch. Shiros face paled in fear and Hunk remembered with a pang of sadness that it was her that took Shiros arm. Suddenly the sound kicked in and Hunk could here everything that was going on.   
“What a lovely specimen. I really did a good job on you. I wonder what would happen if we replaced the rest of you with machinery, make you a super soldier to fight for the Galra army.” Haggar said, running her nails up Shiros arm, a horrible scratching sound reverberating around the room.   
“I’ll never fight for you.” Shiro snarled at her.   
“We’ll see” she chuckled, backing away from him. “Take his other arm” she said and the video cut out. All Hunk could here was Shiros agonised screams and the squelching of flesh. ‘This is my fault,’ he thought as his vision faded into black. What Hunk didn’t know was that Shiro wasn’t on a Galra cruiser. He was on the bridge of the castle of lions, searching for him.

The next time Hunk awoke the blue screen was gone and in place of it was a window, showing a room, walls lined with cushioning. In the middle sat Lance, his body wrapped up in a straight jacket, legs crossed, sitting on the floor. As Hunk took in the sight of his best friend he heard a recording start to play. “You’re useless. You’re just the seventh wheel. Allura will never return your feelings she thinks your disgusting. Everyone thinks you’re disgusting. Keith will always be better than you. Shiro will never respect you. Pidge thinks you’re dumb and you are. Hunk is only your friend out of pity” this is the one that really got to Hunk. He saw the tears streaming down his best friends face and started to shout to him. “You’re not useless! We value you! You’re my best friend!” As the tears started to flow stronger it dawned on Hunk that lance couldn’t see or hear him. He was deaf to his cries, left to drown in a sea of negative comments. ‘You’re not useless’ he thought as his vision faded back into black. What Hunk didn’t know was that Lance wasn’t in that padded cell. He was in his room scared for his best friends life.

Hunk woke once again, this time scared for what was to happen to his friends. This time he was in a larger room full of torture instruments, chains hanging from the ceiling on one side of the room and shackles attached to the wall in the other. Looking down he realised that there were no chains on his arms and legs, but once again he could not find the strength to move. A crash outside brought his attention to a door where Keith and Pidge were being dragged into the room. “Hunk!” Keith yelled “help us!” Hunk just sat and watched as Pidge was strung up by her wrists in the chains hanging from the ceiling and Keith was attached to the wall. “Hunk please!” He yelled before being gagged by a sentry and whacked across the head. Hunk wondered why Pidge wasn’t talking and his question was answered as he looked at her. Blood ran down the side of her face and her eyes were closed, her skin deathly pale. “Now paladins,” a huge Galra addressed Keith and Hunk, “if you can save your precious green one the pain will cease, if not I’ll just have to keep on having my fun.” Keith tugged on his restraints, anger in his eyes whilst Hunk stayed stock still. Still unable to move. The Galra turned around and grabbed a whip from the many different devices behind him. Keith’s eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. Ignoring him the Galra brought the whip down on Pidges back, jolting her awake, letting out a pained scream. Again and again he brought the whip down until her back looked like mince meat. Hunk hadn’t moved at all during that time, unable to, cursing himself for his inability to help. The Galra set down the whip and walked over to Keith, kneeling infront of him. “Now, red paladin, is there anything you would like to say to your team member. As you probably noticed he has no restraints. He could’ve helped her but he chose not to. How selfish.” The Galra pulled down Keith’s gag and immediately he started screaming. “How could you! You could’ve helped her! And you didn’t! How could you betray us like that! You monster! You absolute monster!” The look in Keith’s eyes hurt more than his words as Hunk stared at him. The pain and anger, mixed together to form a raw primal expression of hatred. “How could you…” he whimpered as Hunks vision turned black. What Hunk didn’t know was that Keith and Pidge were not infront of him. Keith was training, as he had been for the past few weeks. Pidge was running to the bridge having just found Hunks location.

The next time Hunk awoke it was to the faces of all the paladins infront of him. “Please no. I don’t want to see you get hurt any more.” He whimpered.   
“What do you mean buddy?” Lance said, kneeling infront of him.   
“What- what do you mean what do I mean. Shiro your arm was gone, Lance your insecurities were being taken full advantage of, Keith and Pidge, you were being tortured right infront of me. How are you guys ok?” It was difficult to miss the pained expressions of the rest of the paladins, seeing their sunshine brought down to a snivelling mess.   
“Hunk. It wasn’t real.” Shiro said.   
“Are-are you sure?”  
“Yes” and with that they gathered Hunk in their arms and brought him to the lions and back to the ship. His imprisonment still haunted him sometimes. He would confuse reality with fiction and found it hard to trust what he saw infront of him, but with the help of his team he was able to slowly recover and he became the sunshine again. 


End file.
